I Will Wait (A Captain Capsize and Captain Sparklez Fanfic)
by Doodle Doodle
Summary: The sequel to "Jardon's Rose" is finally here! What happened to Capsize and her full story shall no be told. How will she continue to live when she doesn't even know if she's alive? How will she get back to Sparklez? Continue reading to hear her side of the story...
1. Chapter 1: Spell Bound

So you guys need to tell me what you think, the next chapter will be up soon, I hope. Then you can make a decision if I should keep going or not. Love to you!

(on a side note there is a part here that's in a different language and it's Latin so just go to Google Translate if you wish to know what it is {I wrote it myself but Google Translate isn't 100% accurate but its still ok})

"I-Ianite? Are you awake?" I whispered into the unlit cell where we have been held for, well I've actually lost track... In our time of waiting the wound I have had since I got here has gotten more and more painful, festering most likely. My body ached to move again but it sat on the cold stone floor unable to, bound to the wall by thick iron chains.

"Yes Capsize?" She finally responded, "What is it?"

"Well I was wondering what you saw on your last trip to the Overworld… How close are they?"

She paused to think for a minute but then said, "They are making their way to my temple as we speak… Hopefully. They said they would be less than 24 hours and it's about halfway…" She sighed. "You know, Sparklez tells me to tell you that he loves you every time I go to the Overworld."

My once quite drowsy eyes flared open to stare at Ianite. Her beautiful dress was now in taters. There was an unmistakable bloodstain on her lower abdomen, mirroring mine. Her hair was turning brown from all the muck down here. If she looked like that I could look quite similar…

"R-really?" I stuttered, still dumbfounded.

"Yes… Why would I lie? He says he loves you. But only to me, he tells me privately before I leave." She rested her head on the wall behind her and closed her lavender eyes. She fell asleep, then I followed suit.

The familiar surroundings of cell settled around me as the dream world faded away. I stretched my arms as best with the chains holding them to the wall.

"Ianite how much longer?" I questioned into the darkness, but there was no reply.

"Ianite?" I questioned again, nothing. But then a deep, almost demonic, chuckle pierced through the darkness. I stiffened and pressed my body close to the wall.

"Who are you? Where's Ianite?" I asked, another chuckle.

"Oh come on, that's not how the game works. You know me very _very _well…" Taunted the voice, then a figure across from me shifted, standing tall and proud. The stranger stepped forward, into the single beam of light that provided a small amount of light to the dreary place.

My heart pounded in my chest, I stopped breathing, I pressed so close to the wall I could feel all it's imperfections.

"Get away from me you monster." I murmured as I stared into the black eyes of Dianite.

"Ah ah ahh. That's no way to treat your warden. No is it?" He followed his statement with a deep laugh and made his way closer to me. I squirmed and turned my head as he knelt next to me.

"What do you want?" I choked out as my breath quickened.

"Well I don't want anything from you…" He said as his hand traveled up to my cheek, I flinched at his touch. "I am only going to play a small part in making everyone miserable." He suddenly grabbed my chin and forced me to stare into his obsidian eyes. I croaked back tears as he began to smile. "And to think… I wasn't going to do this. But when Ianite escaped… I changed my mind…" My eyes must have been full of terror, I was at Dianite's will. He killed my parents and made me watch, I was at his mercy.

"Et bene vivunt in medio tui, et extrinsecus usque ad multam diem mortuum tuum Sit spiritus inquietos et vagari solus, nunquam plus ponenti aeternum." He gave me a toothy smile, dropped my chin, and stood. A weird tingling was beginning to make it's way up my feet, I tried to wiggle my toes, nothing.

"What did you do to me!?" I screamed in frustration.

"Just a little spell, don't worry it's harmless."

"I can't move my legs! It's not harmless!" I retorted.

"Well we cant have you going back to the Overworld in pristine condition now can we? Ianite left without permission and that means someone needs to pay the price. And I don't see anyone else here." He gestured to the cell around him.

The numbness was now all the way to my torso, "How are you so sure that I get to go back?" I spat back.

"Well lets just say the last time I was in the Overworld I heard rumors that Ianite had said she would grant a wish once your friends brought her back. So I was intrigued and I did some digging and found out that everyone agreed to use the wish to bring you back."

My arms have become immobile and Dianite could tell.

"Seems that your time here is almost up, until we meet again Capsize." He snapped his fingers and he was gone. I was left, with only seconds, before I couldn't feel anything anymore. I began to cry, I couldn't do anything, Sparklez would never love me. As I continued to let the tears flow I felt a sudden twitch in my left hand and my fingers began to move. 'I'm not going that.' I though. I could feel them moving but I had no control. 'What the hell is going on?!' I felt as if someone else had taken over my body but shoved me in a corner of my brain, able to watch but not control.

Without warning there was a bright flash, I couldn't cover my eyes so it took a moment for them to clear up. I was surrounded by fog, purple fog, interesting.

"Uuurrrggg…" was the noise that came from my mouth but a voice that was not my own. I heard a few confused whispers and I tried to call out to them but my voice didn't work either. I tried again; I to scream but there was silence. My right leg stepped forward, then my left. I began to immerge out of the dense fog to be met with the faces of the ones I loved: Skipper, Sparklez, Tucker, and Sonja. I also saw Ianite, I wanted to reach for her, to give her a hug, but no movement was my own. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tom, but I never cared for him much.

"No. NO. **NO**. **_NO_**. This is all wrong! She's not a zombie!" Sparklez bellowed. His eyes darted to Ianite.

'Wait zombie. No.. I- I cant be a zombie..' I thought

"It's not me… When I left the prison she was fine! Someone must have done this to her! I swear I didn't do this!" She put her head in her hands, rubbing her temples.

Skipper approached "Capsize? Capsize do you know who I am?" My body responded by jumping onto him and pinning him to the floor. I felt my arm reach for my boot dagger. One second I was about to kill my brother the next Ianite was levitating me off him and into the air.

"Raaahhhhh!" The creature inside me screeched.

"No… My- my sister!" Skipped choked. My face looked over to Sparklez, tears were shamelessly trekking down his handsome face. I mentally screamed out for him, sobbing aswell.

"I k-know what needs to be done." Skipper voice wavered. He reached to his belt and took out his dagger.

"A-are you sure you want to do this?" Ianite stuttered. The goddess had red eyes from the crying that was going on, new tears made there way down her pale face.

"I must. She is my sister, I-I have to… Ianite if you would lay her down please." Ianite lowered her hand and I made contact with the quarts floor. He kneeled beside me and raised the dagger above my heart.

"I'm sorry…" He plunged the dagger into my heart and I screamed in my head, my outer self-showing no emotion. He pulled it out and dropped it to the floor. It clattered and blood dribbled off the tip. I began loosing blood, but instead of loosing feeling in my limbs I regained feeling, must be because I didn't have them in the first place. I felt my face move around, I must be turning back into old me. I tried to speak but I still couldn't, I guess that stayed…

Sparklez walked over to my side and fell to the ground. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a diamond ring, I heard a gasp of surprise from someone in the room. I mentally shouted yes to him over and over, banging at the invisible barrier. He still was crying when he slid it onto my left ring finger. I thought that was going to be it, he was going to walk away, but no. He reached into his coat and pulled a read rose out. He gave a slight smile as he crossed my arms over my chest and placed the flower in my hands. He leaned close to my ear and gave me a quick kiss on the temple then whispering a simple but passion filled "I love you." When he stepped back a strange cold felling rushed over me and it all want black.


	2. Chapter 2: Sensations

***be sure to read the message after the story at the bottom! Its important! **

I blinked my eyes a few times before I opened them fully. My head really hurt- wait scratch that- my whole body hurt. I maneuvered my arms to my sides and slowly sat up. I didn't full recognize my surroundings but I could tell I was somewhere in the nether… It all looked normal except for the huge hole in the center of the cavern. I tried to stand but my legs were rather wobbly. I reached for the wall to steady myself. A few deep breaths later I was walking to the mysterious hole at the center of the cave. Carefully I peaked over the edge, nothing, just black all the way down for who knows how far. 'No but really where am I?' I though to myself as I walked to the closest wall. 'The last I remember I was a zombie…' Thinking about that jogged my memory about another thing. I quickly looked down at my left hand and its ring finger. It was indeed there, just as I suspected. A finely crafted diamond ring sat perfectly and proudly on my otherwise bare hand. I chuckled and wiped a few tears away while promising myself that the next time I see Sparklez I will give him the kiss of his life. I put my hand in my pocket, looking for another item. Just as the ring was with me so was the rose. I sighed as I pulled it completely out of my pocket. More tears stung the corner of my eyes as I though of the face Sparklez made when I stepped out of the fog, disgust and hatred traveled to his face so quickly.

I wiped the small tears from my eyes and looked in my pockets for my pickaxe, nothing besides the rose. I let loose a sigh and started to use my hands to demolish the nether rack. After forever of digging I destroyed one block and guess what the next block was? Bedrock. "Fan-freaking-tastic." I muttered as I placed my back against the wall and slid down it to sit on the rather warm ground. It was then I had then realized how tired I was a I yawned and laid down on my side. 'Where did this fatigue come from? 5 minutes ago I woke up in a random cave in the Nether! I cant be tired now!' I though as I began to close my eyes and as soon as I did I drifted off to sleep…

There were a few things I felt before I opened my eyes. For one I could feel sunlight warming my skin, I felt my body lying in grass, I could even smell salty air all around me. I propped up and let my jaw drop. "Nope. Not in the Nether anymore." I giggled to myself as I stood on once again wobbly legs. There were no trees that I could see from where I stood, only grass and flowers, but it was beautiful nonetheless. I saw a small gravel path and assumed it was going to be my best bet to find other people, and my fiancé for that matter. So I ran.

-After 10 minutes of running on said path to find people-

"I can't **_DO_** this anymore!" I screeched as I topped over to the ground. Man was I out of shape. It's not like they let Ianite or I exercise in the void prison! I rolled over so I was on my belly and let out a deep breath. And low and behold a red rose was sprouted right in front of my eyes. 'What the hell are you doing Capsize?!' I mentally scolded myself, 'Get your shit together girl! You need to find everyone. Now.' With my new found strength I rose from the ground and walked on the path toward my mystery destination.

-A lil bit more walking-

I trudged forward but finally a castle came into my view. I grinned and walked a bit faster. A magnificent bridge greeted you over the saltwater river into the city. 'Wow someone really went all out on building this place.' I assumed in my head. Iron guards were everywhere, protecting this place from who knows what.

I strolled around, looking for any person (besides the guards). I was down by the water when a little house with a specific name on it caught my eye.

'Captain Sparklez' it read

_what_

I threw my hands over my mouth and gasped. 'He was ok, from what I could tell. I mean he has to be alive if he has a house here in the city.' I reasoned with myself. I ran to the door, opened it and bolted inside. It was a cute place; a desk and some chairs were some of the furniture items inside. It had 2 lovely balconies, both over looking the sea. I walked back down stairs and flopped down onto one of the cushy chairs, waiting for Sparklez to return.

I waited. And waited. I played with my hair. I walked outside again. But the main mood I was in was boredom. That is until I spun around to see my Captain opening the door.

_Hey guys it's me! I'm really sorry that the uploading for this story has been inconstant! My life at school has just been crazy, classes and stuff… but don't worry _

**_*I will be continuing this story. It is NOT a one shot. I will keep this up but I will not be uploading everyday, more like every 5 days or so._**

_But feel free to follow/favorite the story so you can get notified when I post! Love to all of you and hope that you make it through hell- I MEAN SCHOOL. (If you go to school that is) Bye! See you all in the next few days! (Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger BTW)_


	3. Chapter 3: Speechless

_Hey guys I'm so so sorry that I haven't posted like I said I was, I was writing 3 days ago and then I went to bed and I woke up the next day __really__ sick. I'm better now but still under the weather :'( . I hope the chapter doesn't suck b/c I'm kinda dazed. And also sorry its a bit short, i will try to make the next chapter long. Enjoy!_

I drew in a ragged breath as he stepped deeper into the room, tears biting at my eyes.

"S-Sparklez… Its me.." I said as I let my pent up tears flow down my pale face. He gave no reaction though, 'He must be deep thought or something' I reassured myself and began my new approach. I slowly walked up behind him and tepped his shoulder, yet again he gave no indication that he noticed.

"Fine you asked for it Matey!" I bellowed before pouncing on him to give him a loving embrace.

But that's when everything went wrong.

That's when my still fragile heart shattered.

My hand was the first thing to make contact with Sparklez shoulder and instead of resting there it went through it. The rest of my body followed suit, hinting their targets to hug him no doubt but completely going through him. I feel to the ground in confusion and looked at my hands.

"What's going on! Sparklez answer me!" I screamed in rage as I stood to face my beloved.

"What is this dirty trick?!" I screamed again and tried to look as assertive as I could with tears still pouring from my eyes. He turned to go to outside to his dock, sighing and leaving me behind him.

"What's happe-" I couldn't finish my sentence, I was loosing my balance. A got so dizzy in that moment I had to stabilize myself on the desk next to me. The dizziness reminded me of when our family would go on boating trips. Skipper and I were little but I remember them as clear as day, my parents mostly flood those memories. As soon as the room stopped spinning I slowly made my way to the dock.

He sat casually on the floor of his dock, looking at the salty water flow out of the channel. On any other day I would have sat next to him, maybe held his hand, as the sun set over the land. But he wouldn't respond to me or look at me.

I knelt on my knees behind him and tried touching his shoulders again, 'maybe it was just a one time thing!' I thought to myself in one of the many attempts to calm my self. Again I was unable to let him know I was there with him.

By now my tears had stopped but there was still evidence that I cried from all my sobbing. I moved to sit beside him and tried to wipe as many of my tears away. 'Your a Captain! You can't cry over this!' I mentally scolded myself. We sat quietly and looked at the moon, of course he wouldn't respond to me, I never knew he was this good at blocking people out…

I jumped a bit when he sighed, but I turned my head to look at him. His chocolate eyes had become glossy as tears began to coat them. One of his hands to traveled to his hair and knotted it in his dark locks. A blush stung at my cheeks, he was just too cute. He let out a small chuckle and sighed once more.

"Agh… Capsize.." He began, the first few tears dripping out his eyes.

"Sparklez! Yes yes! What is it?" I said hastily and moving closer to him.

"Where ever you are I hope you hear this…" He wiped some tears away before continuing, "I miss you so _so_ much… I- *sigh* I need you here. Its been weeks since we all got back.. And I know that Skipper- you know- killed you, but I still have this feeling that.. your alive… You have to be alive… I- I need my wife.." By the end of his conversation with the heavens you were both madly crying. I wished to scream, to yell his name so loud and him hear me and hold me tight.. But he really can I guess..

Wait.

That's when my brain clicked everything in place and it all added up.

He said I died, he couldn't see or hear me, I couldn't touch him.

My hand flew over my mouth as I realized I was-

A spirit.

_Really hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry again for not uploading I was really sick. See you next time! _


	4. Chapter 4: Detached

'Well… this is certainly a change of plans…' I rubbed my head as I tried to grip the situation I was now in.

I was raised from the dead, teleported to this new world, and now no one can see me because I'm a ghost…

That means I'm a ghost pirate without my ghost ship… I giggled at my random thoughts.

'This doesn't have to be all bad..' I spoke in my head. Ideas for pranking Tom and everyone else plagued my mind, but mostly for Tom, I have a score to settle with him..

I sat on the dock for 30 minutes longer than Sparklez had, he had walked inside to go to bed I'm guessing… I raised my sore form from the wooden dock and wobbled as my muscles tingled from sitting down for so long. Inside his house was peaceful, only a few torches illumined the rooms. I bumped into a few chairs and hit a wall, being a ghost didn't make me any less of a clumsy person. (And from what I've gathered I can only move furniture and stuff like that, no going through walls or possessing people)

I soon found myself in the doorway of Sparklez bedroom, sure enough he was fast asleep and dreaming about the days to come. I could see the rise and fall of his chest as he dreamt. 'He's so peaceful when he sleeps…' I thought absent mindedly, still watching his even breathing.

Finally the thought rose in my mind that I was being creepy so I left him and his house. The night air was frigid, compared to the warmth of Sparklez seaside house. I left his house and the town behind me as I wondered the landscape outside of the  
walls; I needed to get away from people in general. I ran into a few familiar faces, Tucker and Sonja were walking back to the kingdom. Our meeting went the same way it did with Sparklez, with a bit less emotion. I expected they wouldn't speak with me, but I tried anyway.

I tried to touch them and communicate in anyway I could think of, but they just kept walking on.

Frustrated I left the kingdom in the dust. I wondered far far away, I needed to get some space from everything. I made my way through grasslands and deserts but the prettiest biome I found was like a grassland but all the grass was purple, an interesting sight. I found a tall mountain that had a nice cave at the top, the perfect place to hide away for a while. Just some time to myself…

~5 Minecraft days later~

I emerged from my cave once again to be greeted with rays of sunshine. My body ached from doing nothing for 5 days. But I knew it was time the face the world, I was going to make them see me, some how.

_Sorry for short chapter, I had some writers block after the last chapter but I hope you enjoyed it otherwise! _


	5. Quick Question to Everyone

Ahem, I have a big favor to ask all of you.

**I would like to continue writing this series if you guys would like to read it.**

I think apologies are in order at the moment, and I know it's not much of an excuse but I have been crazy busy with high school and haven had time to actually watch the new series. So, from the bottom of my heart, I am very sorry for not posting.

Anyways, if you guys want me to continue with this story and finish it over the summer I would be happy to. If you would like that **please PM me saying you would like to**. If it's a yes I'm just gonna binge watch the whole series and then continue posting.

Thank you all so much for being patient with me.


End file.
